Final Fantasy VI: SCB3 Mog
by Furysetzer
Summary: Here's the third Supporting Character Biography for Era of Change, all! Ever wonder what Mog's life story would be like in his own words? Now you can find out!


**Supporting Character Bio:**

_**Mog the Moogle:**_

Being who I am, I often wonder why I'm here, what I'm supposed to do with my life, and in general, what's it all supposed to mean. Hehe, I'm just kidding. I don't worry about any of that stuff. My name's Mog! Nice to meetcha.

I'm a moglie, but the humans just call our kind moogle. I'm one of the many creatures in this world who are called Monsters. Scary, huh? When you think of monsters, you think of vicious creatures under the bed at night, waiting for you to go to sleep and take you to the underworld to do horrible things to you. But let me assure you right now that that's not the case. Most of us aren't mean to humans. Well okay, MOST of us are, but we certainly aren't interested in eating humans. They taste bad.

Hmm, maybe I'm getting sidetracked. Let's just say that what you humans call _monsters_ are nothing more than animals. Oh sure, we may look scary, but most times we just really want to play. Is it our fault that you guys are so fragile?

Back on track now! I'm supposed to be writing this to tell you my life's story. And what a story it is. It's got adventure, romance, tragedy, apocalypse, destiny, and all of the things that make up a legend.

Well, maybe it's a bit premature for that, but I _did_ single handedly save the world. Okay, I _did_ have a little help, but I was the main reason why the other heroes survived to even carry out the quest. MULTIPLE times. Let me tell you how.

I was four years old when it all started. That's around eleven years old in human years. We may age fast, but we have a long life compared to humans. Anyway, I lived with my other brothers and sisters deep within the mines of a human city far to the north, called Narshe. We were doing what we normally do, hanging around and saying Kupo a lot. That's when I heard a scream. I rushed through the caverns to see what was going on, and that's when I saw a group of humans from the city chasing this strange looking girl. She had green hair, and at the time I had never seen a human with green hair before, so I was intrigued. I followed them until they cornered her against a wall. She had a very frightened look in her eye.

Quite suddenly, the ground crumbled from her weight, and she fell into the inky blackness below. The people who were chasing her ran back the way they came, muttering something about getting the witch from the Empire. I didn't know who that "Empire" was, but I didn't like the sound of it one bit. If they were as mean as those guys, then I felt that it was my duty to thwart them. Who were they, picking on a helpless girl?

So I ran back to my siblings and explained the situation. At first they didn't want to get involved, but then I reminded them of that human kid who sometimes left Kupo Nuts for us to munch on. After a rousing speech about friendship and doing good for others, they reluctantly agreed.

By the time we got to where I thought she had fell to, there were already other humans there. The girl was on the floor unconscious, and the guards had just entered the cavern from the opposite side. But this time there were many more of them. There was a new human there as well, a man who wore a bandanna. He was kneeling next to the girl, inspecting her. When he saw the guards, he moaned. He said, "Drats! Now how am I going to get her out of here!?"

Right then I knew that he was trying to save her from them, so I decided to help. We rushed in there, and I told the guy, "You can go! We'll handle these guys!"

And quite stupidly, he stood there with his mouth wide open.

What was his problem? Didn't he know that moogles knew how to speak the human language?

To prove my point, I kicked him in the shin. "G'waan!" I said.

Suffice to say, he picked her up and got out of there as quick as a zombie runs from Revivify.

And then, and _then_! We kicked their butts. (note in margin pointing to that paragraph: Mog!! I didn't run away, I stayed to help! --Locke)

There was also that time when I was with Sabin, Gau and Terra. (Terra was that green haired girl--imagine my surprise when I found out that she was an Esper!) We had traveled to the Badlands in Setzer's ship. They said something about asking the Espers for help in combating the Empire or some such thing. I wasn't really paying attention. Well anyway, I took charge of the group, naturally, and led the way through the magma caves. My Water Rondo dance was a big help in there with combating the undead fire monsters.

We muddled our way through there for awhile, and then we came upon it--the gate to the Esper domain. I was a little bit wary, but only because of the fact that Espers were supposed to be these super powerful magical monsters who were created by the Goddesses of Magic to fight for them way back in the War of the Magi, a thousand years ago. Man, that was a long sentence.

The wind was whipping up a fierce storm, and the blackened sky crackled with magical lightening in that place. It was like another dimension. As Terra was trying to break the seal with her magical power, one of the Empire's toadies entered the cavern. He said that his name was Kefka, and that he had followed us there. Truth be told, he looked like a silly clown with that outfit and makeup on, but we ended up fighting him, and man, was he tougher than he looked.!

Our battle was just getting good, too. But our luck wasn't good that day. While we kept him busy, Terra concentrated on her spell. She succeeded in opening it with a boom, and immediately afterward, Espers started flying out of the gate. They bowled us over with their mighty power, and we all lost consciousness.

It must have not been for long though. Because the next thing that I knew, I was waking up to find the Espers exploding out of the mountain. It was sort of a weird view, to see them bust out of the cavern ceiling high above, and then disappearing in the bright blue of the sky. Looking for my companions, I found them still knocked out. I looked to see where Kefka was, too, but all I saw where he had once stood was a huge pile of fallen rocks.

Knowing that I had to get us out of there and save the day, I took one of the magical magicite stones and started reciting a warp spell. That would have got us all out of there, but there was one thing that I hadn't counted on. As the spell was taking effect, Kefka burst out of the pile of rubble and started strangling me!

I almost bought the farm there, but thankfully the spell took effect and we all disappeared in a haze of whiteness. I woke up in the strangest place I had ever seen, alone.

I didn't know what had happened to them all after that, but when I got back to my own world, I saw that things were a little... more worse for wear. Everywhere I went, there was destruction. It was like somebody had taken a huge hammer to everything and bashed it. The sky and sea was also a funky purple, too.

Knowing that I had to do something drastic, I sought answers. I journeyed, I righted wrongs, I gained scraps of information wherever I could. I even met the spirit of the world, and s/he explained everything. Turned out that the balance of the world was out of whack. That weirdo, Kefka, had somehow managed to gain control of the Goddesses that were turned to stone and use them to twist the world into a desolate ruin. A Cataclysm, s/he called it.

S/he told me to return to Narshe, because my friends were going to go back there shortly. Sure, I reckoned, might as well regale them with stories of my bravery and daring do. And then we could get together and smash Kefka. Sounded simple enough, right?

Wrong! When I got to Narshe, things were a mess. A demon named Doom Gaze had been released from underground, and had made its nest there. All the villagers were snack food, and there were no more cookies in the cookie jar. The town was almost deserted, except for a village girl named Sarah and a werewolf named Lonewolf. I sadly learned that all my moogle brothers and sisters were gone. I was the only one left.

When Terra and the others got there, I was so happy. At last, things were starting to make sense again. All of them were safe, somehow, and I told them what had happened. We all plotted together, and made up our minds to wake up that Esper that had been frozen in ice up in the mountains.

While they did that, I decided to see if my old pal Umaro was still around. He was a big foot monster who lived in seclusion deep within the mountain. Well I found him, and when we went up the mountain to join the others, we found them engaged in a big battle with Doom Gaze. Man, they were getting their butt kicked.

Fearlessly we jumped in, and I organized them well enough to form a retreat. (note in margin: Mog!! You didn't form the retreat, I did! --Edgar)

After I single-handedly helped to defeat Doom Gaze, we considered Kefka next. He was like a pimple on the eye, and we had to get rid of him. But first, we all felt it necessary to become as powerful as we could. The plan was to find the rest of the magicite scattered throughout the world. Surely, that would help us in our quest.

We all split up into groups. I went with Umaro, Terra, and Edgar to investigate an underground labyrinth which oozed with magical power. We were like spelunkers, which was cool. Eventually, we came upon a castle, buried deep underground by the War of the Magi. That's when the weirdness happened.

Terra stepped forward and raised her hands. When she did that, the remains of the castle shimmered before us, and we were shown a glimpse of the past. It was a battle from the War of the Magi which was brought into our view.

We saw a huge blue dragon attacking the castle, which was like new. As we watched, humans came out and did battle with it. They were slaughtered left and right. Just as it was getting good, the illusion faded. I theorized that it might have something to do with it being like a memory of the past left over by all the magic floating around. (note in margin pointing to here: Mog!! I was the one who thought of that! --Terra) We were left by ourselves alone again with nothing to do but explore.

The Ancient Castle was sort of a creepy place, as nobody had been down here in centuries. Finding our way to the throne room, we discovered a large stone statue of an Esper man with horns mounted atop an extinct animal with six sinewy legs. This must have been the defender of the castle before it had been taken over. As we watched, another illusion crafted itself around us from midair.

It showed the Esper man named Odin standing in front of the throne, waiting for something. From behind us, a transparent ghost appeared. Spooked, we backed up against the wall. The two of them exchanged words in an ancient language we didn't understand. I made some off hand remark about the Gem Box that we carried, because I thought I had heard the ghost mention it in the ancient tongue.

When I had said that, it turned all of a sudden. Imagine our surprise when it said in _our_ language, "Did I just hear that ghost say Gem Box?"

I felt a clamping over my mouth as Terra silenced me, & with wide eyes, we slunk further against the wall.

What the **kupo** that meant we didn't know, but the ghost shrugged itself, then returned its attention back to the mounted warrior.

After a few more short sentences had been spoken between them, they fought. After a few blows, the ghost raised his hand. As he did so, the Esper became a stone statue, never to live again...

We were alone again, but seriously spooked. Finding no answers to our questions, we explored the rest of the deserted castle...

Only to find that it wasn't so deserted after all. In the basement we ran smack into the very creature that had attacked the castle in the first place--the Blue Dragon.

It was a fearsome beast, but we managed to beat it, thanks to me.

See, Terra, Edgar and Umaro were getting beat up pretty badly. I, myself, was even having a hard time. I was knocked into the huge pile of treasure away from the others. I looked up to see what I had hit, and saw another of the residents of the castle turned to stone. This person looked like a normal human, but was a beautiful woman in a queenly gown.

The Odin magicite started to glow strangely, and as I watched, a tear came from the eyes of the statue! This must have been the princess who had loved the guardian in the throne room(we read her diary in her quarters, it seemed). When the tear hit the magicite stone, a swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere. The guardian appeared once again, and attacked the Blue Dragon, slicing its head clean off!

That done, Odin disappeared, another one of the phantom beast's souls returned to its piece of magicite.

As you can see, I've saved the party numerous times. Why, without me, they would have met an untimely demise lots of times! I was instrumental in helping to beat Kefka. And after we did, I was a major source of support for the others when they needed something done or just needed to talk. They looked up to me as a source of inspiration and knowledge. I was a role model.

Me and Umaro decided to return to Narshe after it was finished. We could help the survivors reclaim their home and rebuild. Locke and Celes came with us, which was a very pleasant surprise. I thought for sure that they would settle down in Kohlingen, but Locke said that the town just held too many painful memories for him. Besides, Celes said that she wanted to try to help atone for what Kefka had done to Narshe. I guess that she still felt a little guilty about being one of the Empire's generals for so long. You know, those two were married after the work was finished. I was best Moogle at their wedding.

**_::sigh::_** I miss all my friends that I made over my adventures. Kind and confused Terra, dorky Locke, sexually deprived Edgar, dimwitted Sabin, stuffy Cyan, decrepit Strago, hyperactive Gau, frigid Celes, morbid looking Setzer and foul mouthed Relm. Who would have saw them safe if not for me? Hey, did I tell you how I became a member of the party? Hmm, looking over the last few pages, I think I might have missed that one...

Well anyway, I was minding my own business one day, when suddenly I was attacked by Lonewolf. This was before the Cataclysm. He caught me by surprise, that's the only reason he captured me. He took me from the mines to a snow field. He was being chased by Locke and Terra, and they cornered him (and me) on the edge of a cliff. Turns out that he stole a relic from a person in Narshe, & they were chasing him.

There was nowhere else to go, so I started struggling. No way was I going to be a hostage! Anyway, he lost his grip on me, and we both fell over the edge. We were dangling over the side with our arms the only thing preventing us from plunging down the cliff. Terra dashed over and grabbed me, while Locke grabbed Lonewolf.

And the rest, they say, is history. They were more than happy to let me travel with them, realizing the value of a moogle of my caliber in the group. With my magical dances, I more than proved my worth. But like all friends, we eventually parted ways.

After I helped rebuild Narshe, I realized that a lot of the other monsters were still without a home. Because of Doom Gaze, they had lost their homes. So I decided to help them. I rounded them all up and we traveled the mountains eastward to find them a new place to settle down.

Umaro came along, naturally, seeing as how he was my bestest buddy in the whole world, and we traveled for forty days and forty nights, eventually reaching the promised land. It was a really nice place, high up in the easternmost mountain, overlooking a vast forest. We settled down there and named our humble village Monstro Town.

Everything was great for a few years. We lived simple and happy lives. I even became a happy papa of a cute little girl. I named her Mokga, after her mom.

One day we took a camping trip all the way down the mountain and to the forest, just the three of us. Little Mokga was pretty excited to get out of the village. She kept trying to run off, and we had to keep a pretty close eye on her. I didn't have the heart to discipline her for it, because she had been cooped up all winter and gotten into some trouble with a trash compactor and a jar of peanut butter. Don't ask.

Anyway, we were setting up camp, and while I was setting up the tent, I asked little Mokga to gather some firewood. When she didn't return after dark, we started to get worried. Telling my wife to wait for us, I went to go find our daughter.

I found her quite a distance away. She heard me barging up behind her, and she squeaked as if she was afraid something might catch her. I was going to yell at her, but she put a finger to her mouth and whispered for me to shush.

Curious, I went to see what she was looking at. About two hundred meters away, there were humans trampling through the woods, looking for something.

Quite suddenly, something burst through the undergrowth on the far side. It was a really big monster on four legs with horns. The humans began yelling and running after it. They disappeared in the distance.

We were a bit uneasy, so we headed back to the camp as quickly as we could. But when we got back... it was in shambles. It looked like someone had trampled through everything. It was a mess. And my wife was nowhere to be seen.

There were footprints in the ground. They were of humans.

We searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. She had to have been taken by the humans. We started following their tracks.

They took us a long way from our campsite. They eventually led to a camp of the humans on the other side of the forest. There were many dinosaurs about, so we had to be careful while getting there.

It was strange. The compound was surrounded by a metal fence, and there were buildings there, arranged in a circular pattern. There were many armed guards patrolling inside the perimeter, and they held strange looking weapons I had not seen since the time of the Empire.

Carefully, we snuck inside. In the middle of the encampment she was, locked in a cage. There were humans studying her, talking about whether this creature could use magic or not. Regardless, they would have to experiment.

Suddenly, there were people shouting, "The monster is back! The monster is back!" We turned and saw that the that purple skinned monster was indeed back, and rampaging!

Little Mokga and I took the opportunity to try a rescue. We rushed over to the cage, but it was locked up tight. That's when I smashed it open. We were just about to scadaddle out of there, but the humans saw us, and we found ourselves fighting for our lives.

One of the humans... fired some kind of Magitek beam from his metal stick. It hit my wife, and she went down. Kneeling down, I saw that she was dead... She had a hole through her chest from the beam.

I howled my grief, getting myself the attention of everybody in the camp.

The only thing that kept running through my mind then was that I had to protect my daughter. She was right beside me, crying uncontrollably. I fought them more fiercely than I had ever fought in my life. But it still wasn't enough. I thought for sure that we were both going to die...

The monster came charging in to save us. The humans were tossed away left and right. He told us to get on. I pulled my daughter atop him, holding her protectively. We escaped from there, but still I grieved.

When we were safely away from there, the monster told us that his name was Marull. Those humans had been tracking him for weeks. I asked him who the humans were, and he told us that they called themselves the Gastrans. They were building a city on the eastern half of the continent. It seems that they had been tearing up the environment with recklessness. Not only that but they've been hunting down monsters for awhile now for some kind of "experiments". A chill ran down my spine, because that sounded eerily familiar--the Empire had used Espers in their experiments a long time ago. Had they continued the work that they had originally started? I didn't know.

For a good meal and a place to stay, he offered to help protect us. He seemed fond of my daughter, and judging by the way she clutched to him tightly, I thought it would that she would need him to stick around too.

So we took him back with us, and in time, he became an important member of our community. I worry sometimes about Mokga, though. She's developed an intense hatred for humans. I wish that weren't so, because not all of them are bad. She's also adopted some of Marull's fierce ways, but I really don't have an objection to that. Maybe it'll help her survive in this cruel world...

Sometimes the two of them adventure together. Now and then they will come back with a few of our kind who were almost captured by the Gastrans. They're all welcome here, a safe haven for those who have nowhere else to go.

I really miss my friends at times. I'm getting older now, and I can hear one last adventure calling out to me. I'm not as young as I used to be, and sometimes I wonder how much time I have left. I looked in the mirror this morning and I found three gray hairs! Woe is me...

* * *

A/N: Hey, looks like I cranked out another story before I came back from Iraq.! Aren't you happy? After I got my first sentence down, this became a breeze to write. I thought that an ordinary biography wouldn't really work for this character, so I decided to make it an autobiography. I think it turned out quite well.) I just thought of what Mog would say if he were to write his life's story. Sorta jumps all over the place, don't it? Heh. You can tell that that he likes to embellish a little. How much is truth, & how much is fiction? I'll... leave that one up to you. XD


End file.
